marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Institute
XAVIER’S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS 5 XP/10 XP/15 XP Sometime between the late 1700s and early 1900s, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake just outside of Salem Center, New York. The estate was inherited by Charles Xavier, the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion, after the death of his parents. After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling a powerful mutant telepath in Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with likeminded individuals and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself "Cable" arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology. Xavier then recruited young students with mutant powers into his school. Together they formed the original X-Men. More mutants moved into and out of the mansion as the X-Men family grew. The mansion was destroyed during a battle with the alien Sidri, but was rebuilt, now upgraded with Shi'ar technology. The X-Mansion served as the site for several special occasions, including the marriage of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, the birth of their son, Nathan Summers and later the marriage of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Eventually a whole new team of New Mutants was enrolled. When Xavier was near-fatally wounded and sent into space to recover with the Shi'ar, he left the care of the school to Magneto. The mansion was later destroyed again, this time by Mr. Sinister. With the mansion left in ruins, the X-Men relocated to Australia, X-Factor remained in the X-Factor Complex in New York City, and the New Mutants briefly resided on X-Factor's ship before moving into the subterranean levels under the ruins of the mansion under the leadership of Cable. Only after Professor X's return from space, and the reuniting of the X-Men was the mansion rebuilt. Scene Distinctions Grounds: Breakstone Lake, Boathouse, Boundary Fence, Cemetary, Communications Tower, Extensive Estate, Gatehouse, Graymalkin Lane, Hangar, Plane Runway, Pool; Ground Floor: Ante Room, Day Room, Dining Room, Gallery, Kitchen, Library, Patio, Parlor Room, Professor Xavier’s Office, Stairwell; Upper Floor: Boy’s Dormitory, Girl’s Dormitory, Computer Area, Housekeeping, Professor Xavier’s Bedroom, Stairwell, Study Hall; Basement: Computer Systems, Heater Systems, Laundry Room, Stairwell, Storage Areas, Wine Cellar, Workshop; Sub-Basement: Chemistry Lab, Electronics Lab, Gymnasium, Locker Room, Men’s Dormitory, Operating Theatre, Physics Lab, Transport Tunnel, Women’s Dormitory; Second Sub-Basement Area: Cerebro, Danger Room, Danger Room Controls, Ready Room, Shi’ar Power Tap, War Room Scene Complications none SFX: Cerebro. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 15 XP, when using a Telepathy-based power, or when creating an Information-based, or Mutant-specific resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Danger Room. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 10 or more XP, spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Danger Room gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Pre-Programmed Scenario”, “Targets Individual Weaknesses” and “Training Facility”. After you have absolved the Action Scene in the Danger Room choose one of the following effects: Control Lesson - Add the Focus SFX to one of your power sets until the end of the chapter. Creativity Lesson - Add the Versatile SFX to one of your power sets until the end of the chapter. Potential Lesson - Step up any stress type by one step to step up your lowest rated power until the end of the chapter. Preliminary Lesson - gain a D8 Combat Resource that can be added to any roll against a specific enemy. SFX: Mutant Sanctuary. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Mutant Research Facility. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 10 or more XP, when creating or removing a Mutant-specific asset or complication, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Recreational Facilities. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, when you spend a transition scene at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1/step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. Limt: Off-Limits Areas. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 5 XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Boathouse, Cemetary, Communicatons Tower, foreign Dormitory, Hangar, Professor Xavier’s Bedroom, complete Second Sub-Basement, Wine Cellar) add a D6 to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 10 or less XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Cerebro, Shi’ar Power Tap) add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D10 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Danger Room” or “Security System” SFX. DANGER ROOM Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Room Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Room must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Room is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Room Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Room Systems power, add d6 Doom and turn that Training Room Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Staff: Professor Charles Xavier, Dr. Moira MacTaggert, later Professor Magnus Eisenhardt, Dr. Cecilia Reyes; Students: Original X-Men - Angel, Beast, Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel Girl; 60’s Recruits - Mimic, Changeling, Havoc, Polaris, 70’s Recrtuits - Darwin, Petra, Sway, Vulcan; Uncanny X-Men - Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine; 80’s Recruits - Dazzler, Forge, Longshot, Marvel Girl, Psylocke, Rouge, Shadowcat; New Mutants - Cannonball, Magik, Magma, Mirage, Karma, Sunspot, Warlock, Wolfsbane; X-Terminators - Artie Maddicks, Boom Boom, Leech, Rictor, Rusty Collins, Skids, Whiz Kid; 90’s Recruits - Bishop, Gambit, Jubilee, Marrow, Maggot XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR HIGHER LEARNING 5 XP/10 XP/15 XP After Professor X's return from space, and the reuniting of the X-Men the mansion on Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center, New York was rebuilt. To upgrade the mansion's technology, Professor X asked Forge for help. The upgrades included the fitting the Danger Room with hard-light holographic technology, constructing a hangar for a new Blackbird, as well as an updated Cerebro. After being attacked by Sentinels, the villain Emma Frost a.k.a. White Queen was left in a coma and cared for in the medical bay. When Emma Frost finally awoke from her coma, she and Banshee decided to convert her Massachusetts Academy into a new "School for Gifted Youngsters" and train Generation X. Professor X agreed to pass on the title while his ancestral home was renamed the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. While the Massachusetts Academy operated as a training facility for younger mutants, the Institute acted as the headquarters of the X-Men. During Operation: Zero Tolerance, the villain Bastion stripped down the mansion, having nearly everything inside removed. After defeating Bastion, the X-Men moved back into the mansion and restocked it. After Scott learned that Cable was his infant son returned from the future an adult, Cyclops offered X-Force a headquarters at the mansion. Under the influence of Cassandra Nova, Professor Xavier publicly outed himself as a mutant. After this revelation, the Xavier Institute once again opened it's doors to students, this time with a greatly increased enrollment. To house the new students an X-shaped dormitory was built behind the mansion. Because Cerebro gained a nanotech body and was eventually destroyed, Professor X and Beast created Cerebra to serve as their new mutant tracking, telepathic computer. The school continued to face challenges from both in- and outside. After the mansion was destroyed by Xorn posing as Magneto, Professor X left the school to attempt to rebuild Genosha. Cyclops and Emma Frost became co-headmasters and rebuilt the school with a new larger design, using funds from Angel. The student body of the Institute was divided into training squads and assigned an X-Man mentors. In the wake of M-Day, only 27 students retained their mutant powers. Many depowered students left or were evacuated. All remaining mutants seeking help or shelter were directed to the Institute, and to protect the highest concentration of the world's remaining mutant population, the government placed Sentinels around the mansion piloted by members of the Sentinel Squad O*N*E. The grounds soon became a make shift concentration camp. After the final battle for the Messiah Baby and the near-death of Professor Xavier, the X-Men briefly disbanded, relocated to San Francisco and the mansion ruins were left vacant. Scene Distinctions Grounds: Breakstone Lake, Boathouse, Boundary Fence, Cemetary, Extensive Estate, Garages, Gatehouse, Graymalkin Lane, Hedge Maze, Morlock Tunnels, Old Communications Tower, Old Plane Runway, Stablehouse; Courtyard: Ball Court, Gardens, Jean Grey Memorial Statue, Pool; Main Mansion: Atrium, Cafeteria, Elevators, Gallery, Frost’s Office, Kitchen, Library, Observation Tower, Stage, Stairwell, Students Administration, Summers’ Office, Xavier’s Office, X-Men Quarters; Boys Dormitory: Bedrooms, Common Room, Locker Room, Recreation Room, Showers; Girls Dormitory: Bedrooms, Common Room, Locker Room, Recreation Room, Showers; East Wing: Arts and Crafts Classroom, History Classroom, Literature Classroom, Sociology Classroom; West Wing: Computer Classroom, Mathematics Classroom, Music and Drama Classroom, Science Classroom; Underground Facilities: Cerebra Chamber, Communications Center, Danger Room, Danger Room Control Center, Danger Room Observation Deck, Elevators, Hangar Bay, Holding Facility, Maintainance Facilities, Medical Labs, Research Labs, Stairwell, Storage Hall, Transport Tunnels, War Room, Z'nox Chamber Scene Complications none SFX: By the Bell. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “... Full of Mutant Students” as a Scene Distinction, or as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “... Full of Mutant Students”. SFX: Cerebra. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for 15 XP, when using a Telepathy-based power, or when creating an Information-based, or Mutant-specific resource, add a D8 and step up your effect die. SFX: Danger Room. If you have unlocked Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters for 10 or more XP, spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Danger Room gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Pre-Programmed Scenario”, “Targets Individual Weaknesses” and “Training Facility”. After you have absolved the Action Scene in the Danger Room choose one of the following effects: Control Lesson - Add the Focus SFX to one of your power sets until the end of the chapter. Creativity Lesson - Add the Versatile SFX to one of your power sets until the end of the chapter. Potential Lesson - Step up any stress type by one step to step up your lowest rated power until the end of the chapter. Preliminary Lesson - gain a D8 Combat Resource that can be added to any roll against a specific enemy. SFX: High School Drama. When creating emotional stress or complications add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Mutant Sanctuary. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Mutant Research Facility. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for 10 or more XP, when creating or removing a Mutant-specific asset or complication, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Recreational Facilities. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, when you spend a transition scene at Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1/step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. Limt: Off-Limits Areas. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for 5 XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Breakstone Lake, Boathouse, Cemetary, foreign Dormitory, Kitchen, Offices without permit, Old Communications Tower, complete Underground Facilities, X-Men Quarters) add a D6 to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for 10 or less XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Cerebra Chamber, Danger Room Control Center, Holding Facility, Morlock Tunnels, Z'nox Chamber) add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D10 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Danger Room” or “Security System” SFX. DANGER ROOM Enhanced Senses D8, Holograms D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Room Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Room must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Room is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Room Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Room Systems power, add d6 Doom and turn that Training Room Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Staff: Professor Charles Xavier - Headmaster, Emma Frost - Vice Principal, Hellions Mentor, Scott Summers - Vice Principal Corsairs Mentor, Geometry Teacher, Dr. Henry McCoy - Exemplars Mentor, Science Teacher, Peter Rasputin - Art Teacher, Remy Etienne LeBeau - Chevaliers Mentor, Bobby Drake - Excelsiors Mentor, Math Teacher, Shan Coy Manh - Literature Teacher, Lower School Teacher, Librarian, Amara Aquilla - Geology Teacher, Danielle Moonstar - New Mutants Squad Mentor, American History Teacher, Kurt Wagner - Drama Teacher, Jean-Paul Beaubier - Alpha Squadron Mentor, Business Class Teacher, Anna Marie - Advocates Mentor, Katherine Pryde - Paladins Mentor, Computer Science Teacher, Ororo Munroe - Zephyrs Mentor, Tom Corsi - Physical Education Teacher, Rahne Sinclair - Paragons Mentor, James "Logan" Howlett - Combat Instructor, Anne Ghazikhanian - School Nurse, Marilyn Hannah - Institute Chef Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:X-Men Category:New Mutants